Bad Dream
by Kaliya22
Summary: Garcia calls her favorite person in the middle of the night..


_Disclaimer: They don't belong to me!_

 _A/N: I finally dusted off some stories and managed to finish one. This is set somewhere way back in time, as I am nowhere near current on the show!_

Derek groaned and fumbled for his phone. He opened his eyes just enough to answer, not bothering to see who was calling.

"Hello?" He heard only silence at first, but then caught the soft sound of someone crying. Forcing his eyes open further, he glanced at the caller id. _Penelope?_ Suddenly worried, he put the phone back to his ear. "Baby girl?" No reply but he could hear her clearer now, and it was definitely his Penelope, sobbing. Derek was now fully awake. He flipped the light on and scrounged around for some clothes, keeping the phone pressed to his ear. "Penelope, what's wrong? Talk to me," he pleaded.

"Derek…" was all she managed to choke out before dissolving into sobs again.

"I'm on my way baby girl," he replied as he found shorts and a long sleeve t-shirt to wear. He slipped his feet into his sneakers. Grabbing his keys, he jogged out the door. He kept the phone connection, but it soon became obvious Penelope had put her phone down somewhere. It only took him ten minutes to get to her apartment complex. He ran into the courtyard and used his key to get inside the building. Once at her door he paused, took a deep breath and knocked. He wasn't expecting her to respond, so he was surprised when she opened the door.

"You're really ok…" she mumbled, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. Derek's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. He gently nudged her back inside and stepped in after her. He closed and locked her door. As he turned back around Penelope seemed to snap out of it. "Derek, oh my god, I'm so sorry, it's the middle of the night, and you're here because I called-" Derek quieted her with a finger to her lips.

"What did you mean by saying I'm really ok?" She swallowed and lowered her eyes, embarrassment clear on her face. "Baby, please tell me."

"I had this… horrible dream. I was watching you on my monitors, chasing some unsub. He turned and fired at you and caught you in the arm. Your right arm, so you couldn't shoot back easy." Penelope's eyes glazed over slightly as she remembered her dream for him. "The unsub started chasing you. You ran, but he shot again, hitting your ankle. You stumbled and tried to keep going but he shot your other ankle. He stood over you, shooting you over and over. I watched as you died, helpless to do anything for you." She ended in a whisper. She looked back up at him. "It was so realistic Derek. I woke up sobbing and I just had to know you were ok. I'm so sorry."

"Shhh baby girl," Derek said softly as he pulled her into his arms. "I'm here, everything's ok." She tucked her head under his chin, crying softly into his shirt. Her body trembled all over from the emotions running through her. Derek kept his arms around her while leading her to her bedroom. Beside her bed, he gently pushed her away from him. She blinked up at him. "Get in bed," he ordered softly. She did as he said, laying on her side facing him as he pulled the covers up over her. He moved to the other side of the bed, quickly stripped back down to his boxers and climbed in behind her.

"D?" she questioned when he moved over and wrapped himself around her.

"Just making sure my baby girl gets back to sleep," he said. She snuggled down into the blankets more as he leaned over her a tad. He brushed her tear dampened curls back and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She happened to turn at the exact same moment, causing their lips to meet. They both froze, neither one breathing.

Derek's mind reeled at the feel of her lips against his. He had fought his desire for her for so long, managing to disguise it as playful, innocent flirting, but this was too much. He felt his body begin to respond and frantically tried to direct his thoughts somewhere else.

As Derek fought to control himself, Penelope tried to remember how to breathe. She was surprised that just the simple touch of his lips on hers could affect her so deeply. And then he shifted and she felt his arousal. Her heart pounded as he pulled back from her.

"Baby, I'm so sor-" he began, but was cut off by her hand over his mouth. He raised his eyebrows at her, taking in her flushed cheeks and dilated pupils.

"Derek Morgan, if you _want_ to kiss me, then kiss me like you want to," she said softly.

Derek wasn't stupid enough to pass up that challenge. He flashed her a quick smile before lowering his lips to hers again and proceeding to show her exactly how much he wanted to kiss her.

As his lips met hers, he tugged her into a more comfortable position on her back. Pressing his body against her side, he cupped her cheek as he nipped at her lower lip, urging her mouth open. She complied and he dove in, moaning as tasted the sweet, wet heat inside her mouth. She surprised him by wrapping her tongue around his and sucking gently. He growled low in his throat as it sent electric currents throughout his body, and caused him to harden completely.

Finally, after a long minute, they broke apart for air. "How was that mama?" Derek asked huskily.

Penelope blinked up at him, pressing her lips tightly together before replying. "You _are_ a god."

Derek chuckled and leaned in for a shorter kiss. He shifted a bit, just so his arousal no longer pressed against her but he still held her close. "Go to sleep baby girl. I'll keep the bad dreams away."

"My sexy hero," she replied as she snuggled down into the covers.

Derek grinned. He ran his fingers lightly down her cheek. "Goodnight my goddess," he whispered as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
